Los tres pasos
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Todo es un ciclo, eso lo sabe Severus. Nacer, procrear, morir. Pero, para él, su vida se basó en otro ciclo. Ambición, búsqueda de poder, consciencia.
1. Capítulo 01 Ambición

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter (Y mira que me duele), no es mío. Sin embargo, me gusta hacer el tonto.**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **.*.*.*.**

Severus estaba cansado de ser él. Estaba cansado de su padre, estaba cansado de su casa, estaba cansado de ser tan débil, estaba cansado de todo.

Él merecía más que eso, era inteligente y astuto, y, además, era hijo de una gran bruja.

Así que, cuando ve a su padre golpeando a su madre, otra vez, decide que él conseguiría ser más.

 _Él sería más._

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal?**_

 _ **Esto me salió drabble, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **El punto, es que, como se ve en el summary, estos drabbles serán sobre Snape.**_

 _ **No lo sé, después de pensar y pensar sobre quién escribiría, la iluminación divina me llegó.**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste!**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	2. Capítulo 02 La busqueda de poder

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lastima.**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **.*.*.*.**

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, sin embargo ninguna emoción se reflejaba en su rostro, un truco que había aprendido luego de once años junto a su padre. Por otro lado, su amiga pelirroja era una bomba de energía. Lily saltaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, sonreía haciendo que esos dos hoyuelos suyos se marcasen, se remojaba y mordisqueaba los labios y tamborileaba los dedos, Severus sentía que su propio pulso aumentaba cuando estaba cerca de ella.

— ¿Podrías calmarte, Lily?

—Lo siento, Sev —Lily pestañea hacia él y Severus siente su garganta seca —. ¡Pero estoy tan emocionada!

— ¿Ya sabes en qué casa quieres estar?

Severus deja ir la pregunta que lo estaba torturando desde hace tiempo, él no era idiota, él sabía que su personalidad e intereses distaban mucho de los de su amiga, pero una infantil esperanza estaba en él, todavía creía que Lily se mantendría a su lado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Quisiera ir a Gryffindor —la pelirroja habla tan entusiasmada que Severus sabe que no escucha como su corazón se rompe.

—Ya.

—Pero no creo que me acepten —confiesa Lily sonrojada y Severus se traga el ácido que siente en la garganta, porque después de todo él era el mejor amigo de Lily.

—Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, Lily. Seguro quedaras.

La pelirroja la sonríe entusiasmada y comienza a parlotear sobre algo que leyó en la Historia de Hogwarts, sin embargo Severus no le presta atención. Si había una cosa segura en el mundo era que él entraría a Slytherin, solo así conseguiría realizar aquella promesa que se hizo de pequeño, y si había una cosa que era tangente era la enemistad entre los Gryffindors y Slytherins.

 _No dejaré que eso nos separe_ , piensa decidido el pelinegro, _Lily ha sido mi amiga antes de entrar a este colegio, eso no tendría por qué cambiar._

—Evans, Lily.

La pelirroja mira nerviosa a su mejor amigo y Severus le sonríe animándola. Sin embargo su sonrisa se escabulle de su rostro apenas Lily deja de verlo, ¿cómo podría estar feliz cuando iba a ser separado de ella? El pelinegro ni se inmuta cuando el viejo sombre grita a voz de trueno: — ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ya se lo esperaba, ella era una valiente leona.

Severus observa a su mejor amiga ir y sentarse a la mesa escarlata en una nube de éxtasis, donde rápidamente comienza a hablar con unos niños, el rostro del pelinegro se deforma cuando ve como uno pelinegro se acerca demás a su amiga. Sin embargo debe dejar sus pensamientos cuando su nombre es leído.

—Snape, Severus.

Sube las escaleras con confianza, sin dar una mirada atrás, aunque puede sentir la mirada de su amiga en la nuca. Con gracia se sienta en el taburete y pronto su vista es tapada por el sombrero.

« _Ummm... Veo astucia... veo ansias de poder... está claro dónde te pondré_ ».

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

Severus se quita el sombrero y baja las escaleras con fría calma, esto ya él se lo esperaba, pero no puede dejar de sentir ese regusto amargo de saber que ahora una barrera se ha puesto entre él y Lily, quiera o no.

 **.*.*.*.**

Cinco años habían pasado desde aquella ceremonia, Severus había crecido, ya no era un chiquillo estúpido.

Su relación con Lily no se vio afectada con la diferencia de las casas, solo una cosa ponía en peligro la relación de ellos dos: los amigos de ambos. Mientras que a Lily le desagradaban los amigos de él, Severus odiaba a la pandilla de James Potter, especialmente a éste último, que se había dedicado a perseguir a Lily por todo Hogwarts rogándole una cita. Eso lo molestaba, pero su amiga siempre le aseguraba que solo eran idioteces de Potter, que algún día lo superaría, y entonces cuando Lily se atrevía a cuestionar sus amistadas, Severus cambiaba hábilmente de tema o murmuraba una excusa.

Todo iba bien, todo iba perfecto, hasta aquel día.

El iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo cuando Potter decidió que era buen momento para fastidiarlo, pero ese día excedió los límites... ese día fue el peor día de su vida, y debía ser realmente malo considerando a su padre.

—Pero miren donde tenemos a nuestro grasoso favorito —Snape no le hace caso a Potter y sigue caminando como si nada, su primer error —. ¿Alguna vez has querido volar, Snivellus? ¡Levicorpus!

El hechizo lo toma desprevenido por lo que no puede defenderse y en segundos está levitando sin ningún control, las risas no se hacen esperar mientras la multitud se congrega.

— ¡Bajadme, Potter! —Su voz suena firme, pero lo cierto es que está nervioso.

— ¿Has dicho algo, Snivellus? ¿Ustedes lo han oído decir algo?

— ¡No! —Corean los estudiantes y Severus siente la ira recorrerlo.

Si había algo que odiase era que lo hiciesen sentir inferior.

—Pues yo creo que ha dicho que tiene calor, ¿tienes calor, Snivellus? —Potter lo observa con malicia y Severus traga nerviosamente y con un movimiento de varita sus pantalones caen.

Risas, estruendosas risas es lo único que escucha.

Burlas, burlas.

Degradación.

Y Potter... Potter lo observaba satisfecho, incluso arrogante, Severus siente la sangre correr por sus venas y su visión tornarse roja.

— ¡Ya basta! —Lily se abre paso hasta llegar junto a Potter —. Bajadlo, ahora.

—Pero apenas nos comenzábamos a divertir —se queja Potter, pero Lily mantiene su mirada firme —. Bah, eres una aguafiestas, Evans. Finite incantatem.

Severus cae estrepitosamente al piso y otra ola de risas se desata, está molesto, no, está mucho más allá de eso: está cabreado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Lily se acerca sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Y ahí comete su segundo y más grave error.

—No necesitaba ayuda de una sangre sucia —escupe con veneno y enseguida ve cómo sus palabras atacan a su amiga que se echa para atrás.

Un segundo transcurre y Severus se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, la culpa comienza a golpearlo y da un paso al frente.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Retráctate, Snape! —Potter se pone frente a Lily, como si tuviese que protegerla.

Protegerla de él...

Y, de nuevo, erra.

—Es la verdad, Potter. ¿Acaso no has escuchado que la verdad duele?

— ¡Maldito...

Potter se acerca a él con la varita en alto, pero ahora Saverus tiene tiempo, ahora su varita está fuertemente sujeta en su mano.

—Déjalo, no vale la pena...

El susurro de Lily lo paraliza, hace que su mente quede en blanco y un tenso silencio caiga. Siempre Potter molestaba a Severus y Lily despotricaba contra el pelinegro... pero ahora... ahora Lily no estaba de su parte.

—Lily yo... —susurra Severus tratando de atrapar la mirada de su amiga.

Pero cuando Lily levanta sus ojos del suelo y los enfoca en él Severus desea que no lo hubiese hecho.

Traición. Dolor. Decepción.

Esa es la mirada de Lily.

—No —dice duramente Lily para voltearse e irse.

—Gracias, Snevillus. Me has facilitado las cosas —le susurra burlonamente Potter cuando pasa por su lado.

Y en cuestión de segundo está solo.

La había perdido...

 **.*.*.*.**

—Hubiesen visto su cara.

Severus se encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin escuchando como Mulciber fanfarroneaba sobre su ataque hacia la chica MacDonald. Pero él no está realmente en esa conversación, su mente está divagando.

Después del _incidente_ había tratado de hablar con Lily, pedirle disculpas, pero la única vez que la chica aceptó verlo no le dejo hablar afirmando que así estaban mejor, que después de todo ellos eran muy diferentes y las cosas, de una u otra forma, terminarían así.

Severus se sentía dolido, ¿acaso ella siempre había pensado que estaban destinados a separarse? ¿Acaso ella nunca confío en ellos? Evidentemente no.

Pero, visto desde un punto de vista frío, era cierto. No podía tener a Lily en su vida ahora, no cuando iba a hacer lo que quería.

— ¿Estás bien, Snape? —La voz inquisitiva de Avery hace que Severus le dirija una mirada adusta.

—Lo estoy —contesta arrastrando las palabras.

Podría estar muriendo por dentro, pero nunca debía mostrar debilidad.

—Muy bien —Avery se levanta y una sonrisa macabra se posa en sus labios —. Es hora.

Y con esa frase todos se levantan y se encaminan fuera de la Sala Común.

 _Sí_ , piensa Severus, _es mucho mejor que se haya separado de Lily ahora, pues ella siempre había sido su luz y ahora iba a entrar en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, donde la mínima luz era exterminada._

 **.*.*.*.**

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **En compensación del anterior he escrito 1414 palabras, ¡1414! pero quería ahondar un poco en los años de estudiante de Sev, después de todo fue ahí donde comenzó su búsqueda de poder.**_

 _ **Al final no quería poner explícitamente que Severus iba a unirse a los mortífagos, pero creo que quedó implícito, ¿o no?**_

 _ **A decir verdad, me gustó bastante como quedó esta viñeta (¡Yujú, pasamos de dabble a viñeta!)**_

 _ **Viñeta dedicada a Kaoru, nena, sos amor 3**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	3. Capítulo 03 Consecuencia

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertence. Lástima.**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para "Desafíos" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Con la Guerra viniéndoseles encima Severus sabía que tarde o temprano alguno terminaría mal.O los buenos ganaban o lo hacían ellos, era lógico. Pero eso no evitó que hiciese todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para evitar que a Lily, su pelirroja, no le pasase algo.

Por eso cuando escuchó los planes de su señor de atacar a los Potter lo primero que hizo fue desaparecerse y concretar una cita con Dumbledore. Sí, había logrado lo que tanto quería: era respetado, temido incluso, el mejor mortífago del Señor Oscuro, lo había conseguido. ¿Pero a qué precio? Su Lily se había terminado casando con el estúpido de Potter y habían tenido un pequeño y ahora la vida de los tres peligraba, la vida de su Lily lo hacía. Así que cuando el viejo profesor llega al sitio acordado Snape le advierte de los planes de su señor y, sintiendo la bilis en su boca, le ofrece sus servicios. Dumbledore acepta, sin mayor resistencia, y cuando quiere averiguar sus motivos para cambiarse de bando Severus se cierra en banda y desaparece.

Porque podría tener todo el poder del mundo, pero sin su pelirroja no servía de nada.

* * *

Había pasado, lo que tanto temía estaba frente a sus ojos.

El cuerpo inerte de Lily se encuentra a sus pies, sus ojos abiertos en una mirada de horror, su boca con un grito que nunca pudo salir, su cabello desordenado a su alrededor, su cuerpo doblado y sus manos crispadas.

Su Lily, su enérgica pelirroja ahora era una muñeca sin vida.

Severus no evita que los sollozos escapen de su cuerpo, siente sus ojos ardiendo y su garganta envuelta en llamas. Sintiendo el mundo romperse se deja caer y abraza el frío cuerpo de su Lily.

―No tú―solloza―, ¿por qué tú? Todos menos tú. ¡NO TÚ!

Y así pasa el tiempo, con un pelinegro sujeto fuertemente al cadáver de una pelirroja.

Un hombre con el demonio de la culpa consumiéndolo y una mujer que había dado su ultimo aliento por su hijo.

Un cobarde, una héroe.

Y ahí Severus supo cuál era la consecuencia del poder.

Y ahí Severus se maldijo por ser tan estúpido.

Y ahí un pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes lloraba por su madre.

Porque los dos la habían perdido, ninguno la recuperaría.


End file.
